What if?
by Wisegirl13
Summary: What if Juli did bid for Bryce? Will they finally get together? What if Garrett and Sherry tries to ruin their relationship?
1. Prologue The Bidding War

**Okay so this is my first Flipped story. I loved the movie and you could also find me writing in the Percy Jackson Archive. I really hope you like it. Thanks you…**

Juli's POV:

I was about to raise my hand and bid for Eddie when another girl with dark glasses and black pedal pushers raised hers, "$10." I kept thinking about bidding for him when McClure said, "Sold to Anna Fleet for $10." The room clapped and Bryce walked up. His eyes- those once again dazzling eyes- were looking right at me. Mentally, I was debating whether I should bid for Bryce. That is until Sherry Stalls said, "$5" Mrs. McClure looked surprised. "Oh, well wait until I—"She was interrupted by Melanie. The teacher looked shocked. "Well, it appears the bidding is underway." The bidding continued.

"Fifteen!"

"Twenty!"

"Twenty-five!"

"Thirty!"

"Thirty-five!"

"Forty!"

There was a slight pause and Sherry finally said, "Fifty." "Oh, my, $50. Fifty going once…Fifty going twice." I didn't know what I was doing but I raised my hand quickly and said, "Sixty." Sherry looked shocked and angry. Mrs. McClure smiled widely, "Sixty going once…Going twice. Sold to Juli Baker for $60."

**This chapter is like a prologue but I hope you liked it anyway. Please review if you want me to continue.**

**~Wisegirl13**


	2. Apology

_**Sorry about the really long wait but I lost inspiration until I saw the movie again. So here's the chapter…**_

To be honest, I felt terrible for bidding on a boy I didn't like anymore. But at the same time, I felt glad that I did because sadly to say, I'm starting to have feelings again.

As I walked to the other room with Bryce on my side, I could feel a small anxiety attack in my chest. I bit the inside of my cheek and averted my eyes from Bryce. From the corner of my eye I could see Bryce staring at me and a small, soft smirk.

I sat down, waiting for Bryce to speak. I found my lap really interesting and tried not to look at Bryce. "Juli?" I looked up and saw Bryce with his eyebrows furrowed. "Juli, I want to say thank you for bidding on me. And I also want to apologize. For everything that has made you mad at me. But there's one thing I don't understand…why did you bid on me? I thought you didn't like me."

I felt my heart flutter and I averted my eyes ones again. Bryce sighed and reached out. He took my hand in his and called out my name again. "Bryce," I started, looking up at him, "why do you care? You've avoided me, half my life. You threw my eggs away and you made fun of my uncle. Why does this seem important now?"

I felt him tense up and he looked at our hands. "Because…" he started, "Because I like you Juli Baker." I stared at him and began processing this in my mine. _He likes me? He just said that. But do I like him?_

"I've had mixed feelings, Bryce; you now that. I do forgive you—", I was interrupted by him. "Do you like me back, Juli?"

"Bryce I-I…" I sighed and looked him in the eyes, "I still do. When I saw you, on the stage in your suit, I thought about the other times you've tried to apologize. It seemed like you were determined. So, yes I do like you."

He smiled at me in satisfaction. "Does this mean that you will be my-" he blushed before continuing, ",My girlfriend?"

I just knew that question would come up. My heart skipped a few beats at the thought of being with Bryce. I grinned softly and gave him a simple nod.

He smiled at me and then leaned in. I followed his example and leaned in too. About an inch away, someone pushed me back down into my chair.

I looked up and saw a furious Sherry Stalls.

_**Sorry for the cliff-hanger but hey, Bryce and Juli are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Please review otherwise I will send a hellhound and Toothless after you (Percy Jackson and How To Train Your Dragon joke). **_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	3. Defending

_**Welcome, and enjoy – that sounds creepy…**_

"You foul, wretched girl!" Shelly said, making the other students look in our direction. Shelly raised her hand as if to hit me. Bryce saw the fear in my eyes and stood up in front of me, grabbing her hand in the process.

"Shelly, what are you doing?" he yelled at her, bringing more attention to us. She scoffed, as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"She said she wasn't going to bid on you. _Liar_," she said to me through her teeth, "You should have been mine, Bryce Loski."

"You know what?" Bryce said as his face looked red with anger, "I am tired of all of you guys, the popular group, I mean. What did Juli Baker ever do to you, Stalls?"

"Bryce, you don't have to –"I started muttering to him, but he interrupted me.

"Yes, I do, Juli," he whispered to me, "You're my girlfriend now and I have to defend you and what's right."

We turned back to Sherry who looked like she was about to explode any moment. She saw our conversation but didn't hear it.

Bryce grabbed the basket and my hand and shoved Shelly aside. We walked outside – more like Bryce stomped outside – and he kept glaring behind him as if thinking Shelly could run out at any time.

"Bryce," I said to him, but he kept staring at the school doors, "Bryce," At that he turned around and his face softened as he saw mine.

I didn't know what I was doing until my palm was on his cheek, caressing it. He seemed to enjoy the touch because he closed his eyes and I felt him relax.

"I'm sorry, Juli. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said in a sincere voice. A small smile was on my face and my eyebrows were furrowed.

"Embarrass me? More like embarrass Shelly. And not to be mean but that – "I said, pointing to the school, "- was fun."

He laughed –oh, that glorious laugh – and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"I guess we're official now, right?" I said, with a grin on my face and the wind blowing my hair everywhere.

"Yeah, except one thing," he said, "We need the seal this deal."

I was confused until he started leaning towards me. Without realizing it, I started leaning in myself. His eyes shut closed and my eyes fluttered shut. I felt his hot breath touching my face and I shuddered. A million things crossed my mind until I felt pressure on my lips.

It was short but was really sweet. I looked at his face and blushed. His face looked flushed, as well.

"Well that felt rather nice," I said.

He nodded, and was about to say something when the doors slammed open. We turned – excepting Shelly – but saw Garrett glaring at Bryce and me.

"Hey! Have you flipped? What's the matter with you?"

"Leave us alone, Garrett," Bryce said to him._** (I kind of forgot what he said so…I'm kind of improvising, oh well.)**_

"No, you could have had the hottest girl in school and you leave her for Juli? The girl with the retarded uncle, the egg girl, the coop-poop babe,"

"Shut up!" Bryce yelled at Garrett as he pushed Garrett backwards.

"You know what; I don't need your association," Garrett yelled beck, looking tired.

"Well, neither do I!"

Garrett looked angry and waved his arms up as he left to go back inside.

Bryce took deep breaths and took my hand. He gently pulled me towards him into an embrace. Hesitantly, I encircled my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry about that, Juli," he whispered to me.

"Well, that shows Garrett is the coward now," I said to him.

"I'm not a coward, anymore?"

I laughed, "Not anymore, you showed your courage when you yelled at Shelly,"

He chuckled and kept staring at me then kissed my cheek. I grinned at him, obviously happy that we got together. I'm pretty sure Bryce likes the new me, the girl that likes him for being himself and not that obsessive girl I used to be.

He intertwined my fingers with mine and we headed to my house.

"You know; we have to go on our first date sometime," Bryce said to me.

I nodded and stopped in front of my house, "When?"

"Um, how about tomorrow?"

I kissed his cheek, "Sure, I'll be ready by eight, okay?" He smiled at me and pecked my lips once more and I felt the blush rising on my face.

"Of course, I'll see you later?"

Still dazed from the kiss, I nodded. I kissed his cheek once more before entering my house. I looked outside the window, and saw Bryce smiling widely and whispered something.

"_She's finally my girlfriend,"_

_**Thanks for reading and please review! If you know the whole dialogue for Garrett's and Bryce's argument please tell me.**_

_**~Wisegirl13 **_


	4. Date

I made sure the belt on my dress was tightened and brushed my hair. Tonight I was finally going on my date with Bryce. My _first _date, I should say. I'm actually very nervous. What if it doesn't go right? What if I embarrass myself? What if he changes his mind? No. I can't think these thoughts.

"Julianna? Bryce is here." My mom said.

I walked out of my room and saw Bryce at the door with my mom. They were talking until I came into sight. Bryce's smile widened and his eyes were sparkled.

"I want you know I want her back by ten, Bryce." My mom said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Outside, we both stayed quiet. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. "You look really pretty, Juli." He said, looking me in the eyes. "Thanks, you look handsome." I honestly said, "Bryce, where are we going?"

"The diner then a walk through the park."

(_)(_)(_)(_)

We ordered out food but Bryce kept staring at me. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" I asked, reached for my face. Before it touched my cheek, Bryce held my palm and rubbed his thumb on the back. "Like I said before, you're really pretty. I couldn't help but look at you."

I blushed. "Bryce, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Jules,"

"How come you like me?"

His eyes scrunched up. "What do you mean?"I rolled my eyes, "I mean, after all the things I made you go through, you still asked me to be your girlfriend. Why?"

"I guess when you were mad at me. I couldn't help but feel horrible even when I knew you thought I didn't. I felt like I'd rather be dead than have you ignore me. I felt despair. I would have tried anything to stop you from being mad at me. Does that make any sense or am I just rambling? Oh, god, I am, right – "

"Bryce," I said, interrupting him, "Thank you. For caring, I mean. I didn't think you cared for me that much."

His eyes furrowed. "Well of course I do. You have to believe that. If I look at Shelly, my eyes can then only wander to you. Why? Because you have beauty radiant than Shelly can ever have in a million years. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

I felt the blood splash on my face. I swore I could see hear him whisper, "You look so beautiful when you blush."

Catching glances at each other, we ate our meals and then he paid the check. "You didn't have to do that, Bryce." He smiled - I wanted to, he said.

His hand reached out for mine, and it intertwined our fingers. Again, my cheeks colored. "Follow me." I remember playing at this park when I was younger. I remember playing on the rusty swings and the silver slide. I stopped playing here the weekend of my eleventh birthday.

We walked along the cement sidewalk, only hearing the sound of our shoes and the soft wind blowing against us. Bryce grasped my hand and was swing our arms between us. The air wasn't that awkward but it wasn't as calm either.

"So," Bryce started, "we're a couple now, huh?" I stifled a laugh at his nervousness then nodded. "I'm free to call you my girlfriend and all that, right?" Again I nodded.

"And I'm free to do this, correct?" He asked before kissing my hand, my cheek, the side of my jaw then my cheek. Each place he kissed, I felt a great burning sensation. Those kisses left me wanting more. My breath was shortened as I nodded.

"Juli, you're mine now, okay? No one can change my feelings. Not my dad, not Garrett and most definitely not Shelly." He said, smiling.

"Thank you, Bryce," I finally said, "I've…well stalked you since we were little then I said I didn't like you anymore and yet look at where we are."

"Together, Jules, together." Bryce grinned.

_**I'm sorry it took a while and a little rushed. Well I had and still have to study for my upcoming finals etc. No one can really blame me for that. Hoped you liked it and PLEASE leave a review!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	5. Forgiveness

_**So I'm back. I kind of lost inspiration again from Flipped to focus on my Percy Jackson stories and my Journey 2: Mysterious Island story. Also, school is back in session, so it's not like you can entirely blame it on me. **_

I waited on Juli with my backpack over my shoulder. It's been over two weeks since our first date. Let's just say, we got stronger and we are more comfortable with each other even more. I stood in my front yard, waiting for Juli's door to open. The bus doesn't arrive for ten minutes but I couldn't care less. I'd spend ten minutes plus the ten minutes on the bus with Juli holding my hand than having that long wait alone. I am no longer the coward that I once was thanks to Juli. She is the only person who has succeeded in bringing my true self out.

Finally, Juli's door opened up and she walked over to me with a huge smile that's reserved only to me. God, she can't look any more beautiful than she already does.

"Hey," She said, cheerfully. I greeted her and got the courage to lean forward and kiss her cheek. If it was any other girl – especially Shelly – this wouldn't feel right. It would've felt forced and unnatural unlike with Juli. This is my indication that I may be too young, but I know how love can feel.

Juli smiled even wider and intertwined our fingers. "So, how are your parents doing?" She asked me as we neared the bus stop. I can see the place where the large sycamore trees use to stand. That gave me an idea to surprise Juli.

"Eh, not so well. They keep fighting and shouting their heads off. Just last night I barely slept a wink because they were yelling so loudly." Juli gave me a sympathetic look and a squeeze on my hand. Juli's parents never fight except for that one time – as she told me – before the remodeling of their front yard. And although Juli didn't have this problem, she probably felt the same way like when her parents did fight.

"Well, if anything, I'm here for you," She reassured me. Only she could relieve me of these problems. She's the only girl who can make me this happy. I nodded and smiled at her.

When we arrived at the bus stop, I saw some people were still staring at us. Since Juli and I started dating, people thought we were kind of weird. My old reputation got ruined because of Juli, but do I regret it? Definitely not. She's one of the best things that have happen to me, so far. I'm not one of the most popular kids in school anymore, but I didn't care. The only thing – or should I say, person – I cared about this much was Juli…and of course, my grandfather, but that's another matter.

I've learned to just accept that people don't understand us. They don't understand that two people from different lives can come together. Screw them.

Confidently, I just held onto Juli's hand and smiled like I was the happiest person on Earth. And who knows, maybe I am. I saw from the corner of my eyes, Garrett, heading towards us. Suddenly, my happiness deflated. I haven't spoken to him since that day of the basket boy auction day. I didn't want to since he insulted Juli.

"What do you want, Garrett?" I asked with a bit of anger edging its way into the question. Honestly, I saw some kind of softness in his eyes. As if he there was nothing to be angry about.

"I wanted to say sorry. To both of you," Garrett gestured to Juli and I, "I know I'm probably not going to be forgiven, but I'm really sorry for the trouble. That's all I wanted to say." He turned to me and I looked at Juli. Her face said that she forgave him. I think it's probably time for me to do the same. People change – which is true from personal experience – so maybe Garrett has a different character. I just hope that's true.

"Garrett, wait." I said after him. "I do forgive you, and so does Juli. But why the sudden change of perspective?" Garrett unexpectedly turned a little pink before answering, "Let's just say someone knocked some sense into me. I saw you very happy around Juli and I've never seen you this happy." That was most likely true. No one has made me smile this hard or this long except Juli.

Just then the bus pulled up and Garrett was the first one on the bus. I sat next the window with Juli on my left. I loved the feeling that ran through me when she was this close to me, holding my hand. I wanted to talk but Juli understood my thoughts and kept quiet.

Who was that person that got Garrett to understand? And where can I thank them?

_**I know it's short but I swear the next chapter will be longer. Can anyone guess who knocked some sense into Garrett? I can't really say it'll be the last person you least except but I can say that when I think of her, I think of Delly from Hunger Games. **_

_**~Wisegirl13 **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! Wisegirl13 here...**_

_**So, do I still have fans out there? Just wondering. Sorry it's not an update or anything really that pertains to the story. But I've come to realize that I want to be closer to my biggest fans who want to know me better. In that case, I'm opening my media accounts to you guys:**_

_**Kik message me at: VictoriA Gryffindor or Wisegirl14 – either way it's the same.**_

_**Follow me on Tumblr: My Literal Sketchbook **_

_**Hey! How about Twitter: Aidylie **_

_**So, got a burning question? Or want to know me better? Just do either of the three. I'll update anything I need to soon enough. I'm hoping for the best. Please do.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


End file.
